Assassanna's Creed
by Ichiro Sato
Summary: There are many dangers in the world that await a queen, even more that await those who are different from their fellow. Anna is prepared to go to any lengths to protect Elsa from all of them.
1. Act I: The Fall Sequence 1

Assassanna's Creed is a fan made parody, Frozen, Assassin's Creed, and all characters within both franchises are property Walt Disney Studios and Ubisoft, respectively. Please support the official releases.

* * *

1809 Arendelle

"Ow!"

The familiar voice and cry of pain made Queen Elsa freeze cold (no pun intended) in her tracks. With fear in her heart she rushed toward the source of Anna's voice.

"Ow!"

She hurried faster, slicking the floorswith ice to glide across them, grabbing random guards she encountered along the way. "Your majesty?" One asked fearfully while sliding up to the Ice Witch's side.

"My sister! She's in pain! Listen!"

"Ow!" This time it was followed by a loud, thundering crash.

The guards, more athletic, took their cue and three rushed ahead while two remained flanking the older sister in case of an attack.

"Princess Anna, hold on!" the guard captain shouted and smashed the locked door to the east study open with his sheer size and heavy armor.

Moments later, a slightly winded Elsa came into the door frame with the guards at her side. In she swore at herself for being so out of shape, even when using her magic to aid her movement. Against her exhaustion she looked up and the gravity of the situation dropped.

There was Anna, held up by her collar like a misbehaving cat, one hand speckled with dozens of minor wounds and the guard holding a dagger in his hand. "The princess was juggling knives, your majesty!"

"I wasn't juggling them, Eirik, I was practicing throwing them." Anna then gestured to the large, heavy, and pretty much decorative tome on the fireplace mantel. That was completely untouched while a everything around it was destroyed or had a knife embedded into it.

"Anna..." The queen breathed, still slightly out of breath. "What is possessing you to do this?!"

Eirik finally set Anna down, but kept the knife well out of her grasp. "Well..." the younger sister began then briefly rushed to try to snatch her knife back only to come up several feet short of reaching the captain's relaxed arm height.

Calming down, she finished her explanation. "I'm trying to learn how to become an assassin."

Elsa, the Ice Queen of Arendelle, palmed her face.

Kristoff, the 'royal ice supplier' watched with some bemusement as Anna flew through the air for the third time in the last hour and landed on her back in the dust, wooden sword clattering away from her, and her opponent just shaking his head.

"I'm okay!" Anna assured with the same, chipper enthusiasm she did after every major blow she took.

"Remind me why she's doing this again?" The brawny iceman asked the older sister, currently being measured for training armor by the royal smith.

"Anna wants to learn how spies and assassin's fight as well as their methodology to help protect me and so I do not have to worry about her so much."

"Fine job she's doing." The ice man remarked when he watched Elsa wince and restrain herself from running to her sister's side as she took another blow to the head. ("Wow! This helmet really protects quite well!")

"Yes, well, if it makes her happy I suppose. And it will give us something to do together."

"And why are you doing this? I mean you're the one with all the ice powers."

"Because I'm out of shape." The blond sister explained and turned beat red when the large man's gaze went up and down her.

Smirking he countered "You seem of a pretty good shape to me." He teased while appreciating the Ice Queen's beauty. And got his mouth frozen over for his troubles. Totally worth it.

"That's besides the point, Kristoff. I got winded skating only a moving half way through the castle, and I still could not keep up with my own guards on my own element! I've spent months at a time, locked in my room until recently, I need this exercise, and perhaps Anna's right and we do need to learn to protect ourselves."

Smashing the impromptu gag, Kristoff nodded with understanding. "Alright, I'll do what I can to support you both, heck, maybe I can join in too. Learn more fighting moves than 'punch' and 'help me, Sven!'"

Elsa gave an appreciative smile to the ice man before Anna crashed into them.

"I'm okay!"

"What possessed me to torture myself like so?" Elsa gasped and wheezed, sweating small torrents even with a personal snowdrift and resting her head on Olaf. Right now envying her sister's boundless energy and Kristoff's natural physical prowess.

The snowman turned so his and his creator's foreheads touched. "Well, I thought you did wonderfully during the gymnastics race!"

"That was just running laps and I fell over from exhaustion, not somersaulted."

"Oh... Well I thought it was lovely anyway! Cold drink?" The construct offered, reaching into himself and pulling out a closed stein of something (it was cold, that's all that mattered) which Elsa thanked him profusely for and proceeded to down.

She was soon joined by a sweaty, but far from as tired iceman. "So, Anna told me you guys hired a professional to help train her on the ways of the assassin. Is that true?"

Elsa, throwing away her royal etiquette (it was Kristoff anyway, she could relax around him) and sushed him momentarily with one hand while continuing to pour the contents of the stein into her mouth with the other. Not caring that some of the cold beer leaked out the corners of her lips and dribbled down her chest.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Olaf cheered until a the ice queen let out a satisfied gasp and slammed down the emptied mug, her face slightly red.

"Olaf... Was that my beer?"

"Oh! I was wondering who that jerk face was who shoved a stein in me!"

"That was me. Five minutes ago. Elsa, are you okay?"

"Ah'm fiiine!" Elsa reassured and draped herself over Kristoff, her fingers wandering until her half-lidded gaze met his. "An' yesh. Anna's gonna be a GREAT assassin! We hired the best!"

"Your majesty! Anna's new instructor is here!"

"Thanksh, Uruk... Bring'em on in! Wow... Your nice and warm, Kris." The elder royal sister commented and and began patting the iceman down lower and lower.

Kristoff shot up. "okay! I think I'm ready to get back to work and the queen is done for the day!"

The younger royal sister skipped merrily through the halls, always happy to have guests, and this one would be staying for quite some time!

Her mentor in the art of assassination was a stoic man from Russia, still heavily dressed in his white coats, being examined by the guards, and his luggage being managed by the servants.

"Hellooo! I'm Anna! I'm gonna be your student, it's nice to meet you Mister..."

Great, another man whose name she didn't know. Her training was going to end with her dying in another dark room, wasn't it?

Instead the man smiled and pulled off his hood revealing rough features. "Orelov. Nikolai Orelov."

Out amongst where the guards train, a crowd had formed, wanting to see the prowess of the mysterious assassin from Russia. Kristoff and Elsa (Who was suffering from a mild hangover) had gathered with the rest, a strange sort of tension in the air at odds with Anna's bubbly giddiness and Orelov's calm demeanor as he began to speak with the guard captain.

"So how much and how well has this girl been trained so far?" He asked with a trace of Russian in his speech.

Eirik just shook his head. "She's got a lot of energy so she can take long lessons, and you'll need them. She still doesn't understand what it means to wield a blade, maybe you can show her?"

"I am not much of a teacher…" Nikolai trailed off and looked back while Anna was doing warm up stretches he was sure would be inappropriate if she was still wearing her dresses. Points for flexibility though. "But I think she is a good first student."

"Wait? First! Get back he-" Before the larger man could seize the assassin he was already far from Eirik's long reach and calling to his student.

"Princess Anna!" Orelov shouted with a bit of a smile and watched the redhead fall over while raising her leg over her head and scramble back up to her new teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Orelov?"

"Before we begin our lessons, I wanted to know, why does such a sweet girl like you want to learn a dark art of assassination?"

When the assassin looked into those eyes of Anna's, those sparkling, gentle, bright blue eyes she had told of innocence and kindness. "I want to use what I know about how assassin's work to be able to protect my sister from them!"

"And you truly wish to learn from me to do so?"

"Yes!"

Then it was his job to correct the look in her eyes.

The entire courtyard went into an uproar as they watched the younger princess double over from a hard punch to the gut and get kicked aside with such force she rolled into some of the staff rushing to her aid. Her sister was now rushing out to try to help her baby sister, Anna was watching him with a betrayed look.

This was the part they were all going to hate the most.

Orelov rushed towards the queen who wore an increasingly confused look on her face that became terror as Kristoff was easily pushed aside and she watched a knife blade appear from under the Russian's sleeve and fly towards her throat while she attempted to counter with a wave of ice.

His hand was pressed firmly against Elsa's neck, the blonde genuinely trembling her defense had been evaded. Slowly, he drew back his hand revealing the blade had been recalled before the strike.

Orelov stepped away and a dozen guards rushed to their queen's side, another dozen rushed to Anna's, and a third began leveling their weapons on the man in white. "Do you see, princess Anna? I and many more devious than I are the foes you must protect your sister from. To know the inner mind of an assassin breaks even strong men and women. You will never feel at peace, even in your own bed, wracked with paranoia. He who increaseth knowledge increaseth sorrow, Princess Anna. Do you honestly want to any part in this style of life?"

Anna rushed forward, towards her 'mentor' past him to ensure her beloved sister was truly alright, then, against everyone's urgings she met him face to face.

"And that's how you would try to kill me sister… If that had been your plan?" Asked the younger redhead, her whole body shaking and the lingering pain from the previous two strikes still fresh for her.

Nikolai nodded grimly. "One of many."

His jaw exploded with pain when the princess suddenly slugged him in the face. "Then I want our next lesson tomorrow at dawn. Is that clear?"

After rubbing his sore face, Orelov looked back at Anna and met her gaze, they were still much the same as before, but alongside those things included fear and anger, but eclipsing everything else was an iron will. She wanted to learn his ways.

His hood shadowing his features in the sun like Death in white, it hid his smile of pride. "As you will, Princess."

"Then we're done for today." Anna dismissed and regrouped with her sister and Kristoff. "And one more thing." She called over her shoulder before turning to face the assassin again, her eyes becoming an icy blue. "Never touch my sister like that again. Not even for demonstration. Is that clear?"

"Yes, princess Anna." Orelov bowed, but smiled even more. She was already a better student than he ever could have hoped for.

* * *

Notes: The story's pacing and scene jumps may seem odd at times, especially in the beginning. This began as a 4chan, /co/ Frozen General thing spawned from one anonymous' idea of Anna becoming a court assassin in Arendelle. Getting a strike of inspiration not long after, I took the idea and ran with it, mixing in elements of the Assassin's Creed franchise. The very original story was confined to two thousand character segments per-post, which I later copied to Google Docs and then began to work in there before posting new bits. I should also note that, in the future, I may revisit and revise this story.

I also want to note this is not a true crossover. For anyone familiar with the actual Assassin's Creed: The Fall comic, they will likely immediately realize that this Nikolai Orelov is alive decades earlier than his official counterpart, far more competent, and kinder. He is Nikolai Orelov in name only. Other elements will be used (historical accuracy though was out the window the moment I mixed in Frozen though), but ultimately this is less of a crossover and more "Disney Princess Canon with Assassin's Creed themes and Elements". I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter of many.

Perhaps someday I'll later write in a story where Pocahontas trains under Definitely Not!Conner.

Thanks for reading so far!


	2. Act I: The Fall Sequence 2

Assassanna's Creed is a fan made parody, Frozen, Assassin's Creed, and all characters within both franchises are property Walt Disney Studios and Ubisoft, respectively. Please support the official releases.

* * *

Anna's heart was racing, her breathing rapid as she dashed across the rooftops of Arendelle, her feet quick and nimble, avoiding gaps and pitfalls in woodwork, easily jumping from protruding beam to protruding beam. Her hands were delicate beneath the thin leather gloves but strong and adroit, easily catching handholds to hoist herself up or carry her hold body over obstacles. The edge of her and her sister's city came into sight, and with it, the city walls where the princess spied her target.

A shrill scream of Elsa's voice pierced the otherwise quiet night, resonating deep from within a rising watchtower from the walls.

The terrified shriek spurred the younger sister onwards at new speeds. In a single bound she flew over the streets as she leaped off the thatch roof's crest and towards the tower. She easily found her footholds and grip, and scaled to the tower's top.

"I don't know what you plan, but Arendelle will not be conquered just because you kidnapped me! And somehow disabled my powers." Anna could hear her older sister grunt and struggle, discreetly peeking over the edge and into the battlements seeing a leg in her way and looked all the way up to see a guard standing over her.

She grabbed his leg and threw him over the edge before he had a chance to scream, but taking no chances, she threw herself up over the top and drew her sword, screaming a battle cry at the top of her lungs as she put the blade into the head of Elsa's kidnapper.

"And now, I'm dead." Olaf stated in a "fancy that" manner before putting his vertically split head halves together.

"And unfortunately, so am I." Elsa said, pointing to her snowwoman doppelganger in a chair with it's "throat slit" and Anna's mentor standing over the "body".

"Well she did get me…" Kristoff commented, hoisting himself back up to the tower's battlements, each tug of the rope that suspended him also tugging on his safety harness in kind.

"Come on! I cleared all of Arendelle in…" Anna looked over her shoulder to check the clock tower. "Twenty minutes! How could I be too late?"

Orelov assumed his 'lecturing' stance. "You were too obvious coming straight in through the town. I know you're excited about your new skills in the art of freerunning, but you invalidate the point of having them if you're constantly dashing across rooftops."

"And there was a better way?"

"You could have used the passage through the wall itself, then scaled the tower in its shadows. I saw you coming for quite a ways away. Now then, let's try the next scenario and try again."

The weather was growing colder in Arendelle, and the queen had nothing to do with it. Autumn was in the air and Anna and Kristoff enjoyed a stroll around the town.

"Wait… Isn't there supposed to be two more with us?" The ice miner asked himself and the two looked a block back to see a hunched over Elsa, taking deep breaths well the assassin stood over her.

"I'll be there… I'll be there in a moment!" The Ice Queen bidded to her sister and friend who remained rooted to the spot.

"Your majesty, do you need me to carry you?" The Russian offered and was met with a shaking head that sent the queen's braid flying.

"No! No. No, no. I just need a moment here." Elsa refused and added under her breath "We've been walking for more than an hour now…" All while her passing subjects would pause and wonder about the health of their queen.

Rolling his eyes, Elsa nearly screamed when she felt the burly Russian lift her offer her feet, resulting in both of them becoming encased in a block of ice.

"You know, if you two need some privacy, the smart thing would involve making the ice walls NOT transparent." Kristoff joked and winced when Anna punched him in the sides for his inappropriate humor. In a flash, assassin and royalty were thawed and Elsa looked quite sheepish and flustered.

"I'm sorry about that Orelov."

"My fault, I was the one who forgot surprising a woman with ice sorcery is unwise. But still, you do not seem to have much in the way of endurance, I hope you do not plan to let your younger sister and guards do all the protection for you."

"I do not!" The Queen replied offended.

The Russian smiled and smacked Elsa's back playfully. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow for Anna's morning run!"

"Wait, what?"

Too late, Anna had already grabbed her sister's hands and was bouncing everywhere. "This is gonna be so much fun! We can both train to be assassins! Assassin sisters! Doesn't that sound great?"

Once more, crowd had gathered to observe the princess's training in the art of assassination, but instead of Elsa being a spectator, she found herself a participant, a trainee herself.

"Mr. Orelov!" Anna spoke up as she stood on the opposite end of the room, nervously clutching the sheathed shsashka to her chest. "I really don't see how I'll learn to be a good assassin- well, counter assassin by fighting the one I'm supposed to protect."

The burly Russian laughed and handed his strawberry student another weapon for the spar. A set of blunted throwing knives. "Princess Anna, a small fight with your sister can be an excellent way for both of you to learn many things vital to keeping her safe. This will allow you to know the limits of her majesty's ability to protect herself and in the future prioritize threats accordingly. Elsa will know your limits and skills as her protector and be able to plan her escape likewise."

As Anna nodded and nervously walked closer to the center of the room, he noticed in contrast to his pupil, Elsa was the picture of calness, dressed in a custom training uniform and glancing over a small armory of weapons that had been brought into the room, rapidly forging copies from her ice in her hands and dismissing them just as quickly to make another.

"And the two of you can work out any unspoken aggressions you might have." The assassin added under his breath and in his native tongue.

His gaze still lingering on the ice queen, he had to commend her preparation, now the question would be how she handled surprises with those emotionally fueled powers.

"Alright, are both students ready?" Orelov shouted loud enough to fill the room, making Elsa turn around and nod with an icy boarding sword in one hand.

In stark contrast, Anna shook her head emphatically. "I can't do this! I can't hurt my own sister, even in practice!"

"It's just training, Princess. The best doctor in Arendelle and the rest of the castle staff was called here to make sure it is safe and nothing lasting-"

"It doesn't matter! I can't attack her! Besides, look at that beautiful, porcelain face!"

Elsa turned red and her sword melted in her hands. "A-anna." The Queen uncharacteristically stuttered while Anna went on.

"And who would want to mar those silken, white legs!" The room was completely silent, half of it was burning varying shades of red, and it was only broken by a small cough, more silence, and then Kristoff stepping forward.

"Well, yeah, and you know you're probably just not cut out for this." The iceman assured with a snide subtext that made the redhead's eyes narrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, think about it, any assassin out to kill Elsa is gonna have to be smarter, faster, stronger, and figure out some way to bypass her ice magic if not possess some freaky magic of their own."

The blond sister now spoke. "What are you getting at, Kristoff?"

"I'm just saying that you could kick Anna's ass six ways from Sunday while Anna couldn't kill time if her life depended on it." As he said this, Anna stomped up to the miner, drawing the (dull) shaska and putting the (blunted) point to Kristoff's throat, all the while he continued to smirk.

"Maybe the trolls have been changing your memories, but if you recall, I did a lot to bring Elsa back home, I've spent nearly fifteen years 'just killing time' while mom and dad gave their full attention to her, and I am already better at... body stuff than Elsa!"

Her words came as a shock to everyone in the room, even the assassin who had sensed there was some buried frustrations, but assumed it was normal sibling rivalry.

"Anna..." The Queen whispered softly as Kristoff regained his composure.

"Then prove it. If you're strong enough to beat you're sister you're strong enough to protect her. If you can't beat her, you're just a spare sleigh rung in case the worst happens. Which, by the way is likely."

"Oh, I'll show you!" Anna drew back her sword for a wide arcing slash at her friend, who grabbed her head and spun her on the spot to direct her slashing charge at her sister.

"Wait, what? Anna, nothing Kristoff said made any sense!" Elsa protested and summoned a wall of ice and a column of snow to knock her younger sister over. Instead Anna road the snow column up and over the defense Elsa had erected.

"Brilliant." The ice sister inwardly chided herself and threw herself backwards to avoid a downward slash. "Anna! Shouldn't you be attacking Kristoff? He's the one who insulted you!" Elsa said, making her own attempt to redirect Anna's anger while using a cold wind to spin her to face Kristoff.

It didn't work for Elsa as well as it had for the male of their triad. And Anna kept on coming.

"What did you do?" The assassin discreetly asked the miner.

"Troll logic. Never fails to get rise out of people."

Elsa was kept on the initial defense, while Anna's attacks were far from lethal, the furious speed behind them meant every shield of ice was quickly smashed and any gusts of wind did nothing to push the princess back. But there was focus to this rage, a focus which allowed Anna to slide over sudden ice patches as easily as her older sister or use erupting spires of ice and snow as launching points instead to add the forces of gravity to her assault.

Time was only making things worse for Elsa as her limited stamina was beginning to rear itself once again. She was running short of breath, her focus was lapsing, and her defenses became increasingly weak and sloppy. "Anna! Can we call a time out?" The queen wheezed as the younger, more energetic sister easily kicked down one of Elsa's ice walls.

"No, timeouts! No breaks until this is finished!" Orelov shouted then leaned over to Kristoff and whispered. "Can you do something to get the Queen to actually try to fight?"

"I got you covered." Kristoff then shouted over the din of the fight, temporarily gaining the ears of everyone gathered. "Elsa, if Anna wins, we agreed that means she can burn all your books!"

Anna wore a momentary look over confusion before a loud 'no!' came from her opponent and she was knocked prone by an enormous fist made from packed snow. The (counter) assassin-in-training recovered in the air and skidded to a three point halt just before she could crash into the spectators who were marveling at the realization that the two women they served were so honestly capable, the strawberry princess especially.

There was a strange, almost masochistic glee the younger sister took when she watched Elsa come at her with a pair of ice swords in wide arcs, how the ice queen switched from the two blades to a frozen lance to chase Anna's backstep, an axe to follow the redhead as she spun around the point of the spear and into her sister's defenses, a hammer for when she sidestepped the falling arc of the icy head.

Anna's blades were dulled, while in her tired, swaying focus, Elsa's attacks were unintentionally made for the kill. It made the princess feel genuinely respected by the ice queen, even if it was only a mistake on Elsa's part and once she calmed down she might try to lock herself in her room for another fifteen years.

The hammerhead whiffed passed the redhead, sending her hair fluttering with its motion contrasting to Anna's rising fist which caght Elsa's jaw in a powerful uppercut, sending the queen staggering back until she fell gracelessly into one of her own snowdrifts, rear first. The blond's head was spinning from exhaustion, the blow to her head, and general confusion.

"You… Hit me." The hint of betrayal in her statement took the rush out from Anna, slowly she looked at what her own hands had wrought on her only family.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa!" Anna stuttered out and rushed to her sister who was still rubbing her jaw.

"I didn't mean to- Well, yes, I did but I didn't mean to hit you h- Well it was kind of a heat of the-" Anna was cut off when Elsa pulled her sister down onto the snow covered floor, laughing like she had not in ages.

"Anna! That was incredible! To be honest, when you first told me you wanted to do this I never thought you would come so far! I mean the way you came after me and then when you just completely ignored my attacks like they were nothing! And then there was how you moved so quick and- That was just amazing!" The older sister praised while hugging the stuffing out of her sister.

"Her performance certainly exceeded my expectations, even when she was still holding back." Orelov commended as he offered his hand to the princess and queen after an elaborate bow. "However, your majesty's technique… I will let the princess explain, you might find it a bit more meaningful to hear from family than a stranger."

Elsa's eyes narrowed on the assassin. "You live with us for months now, and you still view yourself as a stranger to us?" Her response was just a smile.

"To graduate from stranger to friend, your majesty, there are certain things you must know about a person. Now then, princess Anna, tell me what you noticed about your sister in the fight."

The redhead frowned, wishing she could avoid potentially hurting Elsa's feelings. "You have to tell her, Anna, it's gonna be part of your duty as her shadow, bodyguard, counter assassin thing." Kristoff spoke up and stepped towards the group as the snow and ice began to disperse by the Queen's will while the only servants who remained were the medically inclined.

"Well…" The redhead frowned and looked away from her older sister's curious gaze.

"Yes?"

The strawberry princess drew in a deep breath and hurried through as fast as she could: "You're powerful, no doubt, you have a pretty good idea of what weapons to use for which situation and you are fairly imaginative. But you think pretty one-dimensionally also. When you didn't want to fight me, you could have put my hands or feet in a block of ice or tried to bury me in a burst of snow. While fighting offensively, you didn't take advantage of the fact that you could attack me from any angle and relied on fighting more like another member of the guard, and it doesn't seem like you would be able to last in a prolonged fight. I mean, not that you'll be expected to since that's my job." By this point, her voice had become raspy, dry, and wispy from trying to say as much as possible as quickly as possible in one breath, resulting in a large hand on her shoulder belonging to a friendly iceman.

"Okay, Anna, seriously, take a breath." Kristoff comforted, Elsa on the other hand seemed strangely energized, pulling her sister into another hug.

"You really learned all that just from, how long was that fight?" The queen said with unusual excitement despite her own fatigue.

Orelov glanced at the grandfather clock on against one end of the room and through the frosted glass he determined "roughly one and a half minutes, quite a long battle the two of you had." Stepping over he helped the sisters get back to their feet. "Your majesty, can you tell me what faults you might have found in your sister?"

"Well, nothing really, she was incredible! I've never seen anything like it. Not the guards, not even you. She moved with all those flips, it was like a circus performer-"

"There you have it, Princess." the Russian cut off with a smile. "You have a lot of energy, I know, but you need to learn to be more economic with your movements in combat. Less is more." The assassin then smiled and clapped his hands. "This concludes this lesson! Your majesty, Princess, please let the staff examine your well being."

The ice queen let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders dropping as all her adrenaline left her and she headed to the royal physicians, briefly noting, wondering, and marveling how her sister still seemed ready for battle. Such a change in such a short period of time-

"And once you two are done with that, we head outside and move onto the next lesson!"

And that answered Elsa's unspoken question for her younger sister.


	3. Act I: The Fall Sequence 3

Assassanna's Creed is a fan made parody, Frozen, Assassin's Creed, and all characters within both franchises are property Walt Disney Studios and Ubisoft, respectively. Please support the official releases.

* * *

Life had certainly become quite busy for the Queen of Arendelle, it was a wonder she got it all done in a week, much less a day. She would be awoken at the crack of dawn by Kristoff or Anna making (play/training) assassination attempts on her, which ranged from swiping her covers, drawing on her face (her moustache had been very hard to explain when she didn't even notice it at first), being woken up with a bone crushing hug, and once instance of her hand being placed in a bowl of warm water (which she froze solid and threw at Kristoff in retaliation "worth it!" he said).

Then, after cleaning herself up, her usual morning duties as the Queen (while Kristoff went to work and Anna trained in the mental aspects of assassination arts), somehow the stress and constant need for attention and careful thought, she found them unremarkable, almost relaxing, to the trials that would lay ahead later in the day.

Lunch would be when the trio met once again, sometimes. More than a few times Anna would end up missing their lunch together leaving Elsa alone with Kristoff, and when Anna did make it, there was always a story to tell and she was in some interesting state. These ranged from having accidentally poisoned herself and the antidote having side-effects, to arriving at the table dressed in drag or wearing an 'Elsa' disguise. (That one made the blonde giggle quite a bit, especially when Anna began her own impression of her sister.) None-the-less, the lateness or absences of the Princess was disheartening.

However, after lunch it was soon remedied with Elsa's own training with her sister in the more physical areas of assassin arts. Even if Orelov taught them together as best he good, Anna was, almost literally miles ahead of her in any training and often giving the ice queen tips on self defensive combat or even how best to direct her own powers. ("Focus on restricting enemy mobility while increasing your own." "Keep out of melee combat range." "Focus on defense and how you can control a battlefield.") For all the wisdom that could be found in such advice, the metamorphosis between the happy girl Elsa remembered during the summer to this girl who oscillated so harshly between smiles and hope to stonefaced sobriety was downright alarming. And her eyes. The blue eyes that once shined so bright were darkening, reminding the Queen far too much of some of her icy creations.

Exhausted after another day of royal duties, training, and more royal duties, the change in her once bright sister was becoming unbearable to watch.

"To be fair, Orelov did warn her of this." Kristoff commented from his seat across from Elsa. "So we can't exactly blame him."

"But we gotta do something for Anna." The queen and the iceman said simultaneously and chuckled.

"Let's be frank though, after Hans being her first experience in 'love', I wonder if she wouldn't have become like this on her own. I mean, we've been good friends but I always got a feeling she wanted to keep me at arm's length." While he took a sip from his tea (not terribly crazy for it, he preferred coffee) he miss the shocked look in Elsa's eyes.

The Queen recomposed herself quickly and moved to sit across her bed. "Then we need to think of something that can break the ice- Kristoff, what's so funny?"

"'Break the ice', Elsa, really?"

There were a few moments of silence on the Queen's part where Kristoff's snickering evolve ito full laughter until a light went on in the ice witch's mind. "Oh! 'Ice', I see, clever. But can we please be serious, I'm worried about my sister and I know you are too, friends or lovers, I know you're still close."

Kristoff leaned back in his chair and frowned. "Well, only thing I can think of is force her to interact with a whole bunch of people. Like a party."

Elsa's eyes narrowed and she tapped her chin as she echoed "A party?"

"A party?" Anna asked with narrowed eyes and a deadpan expression. The redhead immediately smiled teasingly and stepped away from the table of books and poison vials. "You wanna have a party after what happened last time?"

Good, her Anna wasn't completely gone.

"I think the trolls have been in your head again, since if you recall, we held a celebration after I returned and the blizzard was lifted and that went much much better." Elsa could still recognize the look of appeal on her sister's face, just a little more. "And maybe you and Kristoff could have a chance to dance together."

"You mean YOU want a chance to dance with Kristoff.' Anna was now grinned like a demon and the Queen's pale skin had turned beet red.

"Kristoff and I are just friends, Anna! You're the one who wanted to court him! Didn't you two menton about that inappropriate troll song?" Despite Elsa's protests, Anna was starting to break out into laughter.

Good.

After several moments of blushing and stammering on part of the legendary ice queen while her sister yucked it up at her expense, Anna finally calmed down and gave a smile. "So, when did you want to have this party?"

Perfect. Now hopefully Kristoff could convince Orelov to give Anna a break from her training and let her enjoy the party. The man's stern teachings though might mean The Queen would have to intervene herself.

"A party to help relax the Princess? That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Nikolai said brightly as he took a seat next to the blond. "I will be perfectly honest, I may not seem like it, but I too am worried for her."

"Then why do you keep teaching her?" Kristoff asked with an incredulous tone. It just seemed so simple: if it bothered him to do something, then stop. How hard could that be?

"Because it's what she asked for, it's what Queen Elsa has contracted me for, and it is what I promised to her. I am a man who keeps his word, and I gave mine to both Her Majesty and the Princess I would teach her to the best of my abilities." Orelov looked distantly for a moment out the window, his age was never said before, but very apparent. "I may not seem like it, but I have come to care about that girl. It was heartening and heartbreaking to see so much in eyes so bright."

That last bit made the iceman grow a bit concerned. "Hey, not to make you uncomfortable but do you like Annna?" He began subtly. "You know, in a way that would be inappropriate for a man who's old enough to be her father?" And ended with the obvious. He took a closer look at the assassin' shadowed featured. "Possibly grandfather."

The white Russian wasn't amused at all. "Kristoff, the relationship and the barrier of teacher and student is a sacred one." The older man pushed himself up and began to walk away, saying over his shoulder. "I will be perfectly honest, I have my love for Anna." From Kristoff's perspective, he could see Orelov reach into his coat to remove something which he looked down on briefly, adding solemnly: "But in no way you think."

For all it was her idea (though if asked, she would blame Kristoff) Elsa stood before her bedroom mirror, vacillating leaving her bedroom, she fussed with her dress and appearance many times, less for vanity but more for stalling. She knew what this meant for her sister, but flashbacks played in her mind to her coronation, as well as the ordeal it led to, even if it liberated her from her anxiety's, the throught of going through it again. Of seeing Anna, frozen, still, cold,and lifeless.

Without realizing it, a small sculpture of ice had formed in of Anna in that terrible state, but then, from her subconscious thoughts, the figure changed, the ice formed around her head a concealing hood, a heavy coat, her stance going from defensive to predatory, and as Elsa looked closer, her image of her beloved sister, even in this sculpture had a cold, killer's eyes. She looked now so much like her own mentor that it chilled the Queen in ways her powers could not even do to other people.

But it helped her focus. If they did not hold this party, Anna's heart could turn to ice in a very different way. She needed to be reminded of the better things in this world, that not everyone was plotting to have them murdered or betray them.

With a kiss on the statue's head, she let it melt away in a cascade of snowflakes, finalized her appearance for that evening, (opting against the bun and sticking with her usual braid), and confidentally stepped out of her room with fifteen minutes still to spare.

Meanwhile, the redheaded sister felt a strange, similar anxiety. Elsa, Kristoff, even her own master had told her to relax, but she felt so on edge. She was so used to the weight of at least a practice weapon now she felt vulnerable even in her own room without one, the windows were too big, too open for an attack, her heavy bed was too exposed at night, but what truly chilled her more than her slow transformation back during the summer was the memories which led to it.

"If only there was anyone who loved you." The room went dark around her, the slight clicks of the clockwork mechanisms in the lock became thunderous resonations of a fate sealed, the room, and her whole body began to feel cold as Hans' words echoed in her mind.

Snapping free from her hallucination. Anna looked over her frilly, 'princessy' dress and stripped herself down to the nude to at least have free movement before she began to find her new outfit for the evening.

When she finally left, she the party would be five minutes in, but she would not be vulnerable again. To any Hans, any dukes of rodent towns, not even to any Elsas.


	4. Act I: The Fall Sequence 4

Assassanna's Creed is a fan made parody, Frozen, Assassin's Creed, and all characters within both franchises are property Walt Disney Studios and Ubisoft, respectively. Please support the official releases.

* * *

The Queen of Arendelle had greeted her guests with the usual pleasantries as well as surveying the guests before she began to settle in. The gathering was not nearly as large as her coronation, and had been meant to be a more intimate affair, she had invited old friends of their parents, close diplomatic allies (such as the King and Queen of Corona with their daughter and son-in-law), and even some of the castle's own staff whom they had grown up with.

Even with such a number of familiar faces, she still felt ill at ease when she couldn't find her sister nor Kristoff amongst the crowds she was playing meet and greet with, waving off a servant's offer for a drink while was being chatted up by Prince Eugene on Arendelle's military equipment.

She slowly lost focus though as the ballroom doors opened and one familiar and an unfamiliar face greeted her. The one she recognized was Kristoff, dressed well, actually shaved, blond hair combed back and looking as uncomfortable as one could expect the working man to be in such formal attire. It made Elsa giggle before going up to greet him.

The unfamiliar man, a taller, burlier man of rugged features, blue eyes, a well-trimmed beared and tied back hair greeted the queen with a smile and bowed, kissing her hand politely. "Your majesty, we apologize for our lateness. It took Kristoff some time to convince him to put on a suit."

By all that was good and holy, it was Orelov. Elsa also realized at this point that none of them had clearly seen his face until this point.

"I feel like such a tool that I should be piled into the back of my sleigh." Kristoff complained, snapping the queen out of her surprise in time for her to assure the iceman.

"You look quite handsome this evening."

"A drink, my queen?" A servant offered

"Not at the moment, thank you." She then grew a grave and then asked the two gentlemen. "Have either of you seen my sister-"

"Here I am." A voice announced from behind causing Elsa to release a gale of snow in the direction of the voice and leap towards Kristoff.

Thankfully, the party guests just laughed it off. ("Thank you, Queen Elsa, but I think Jotunheim will be seeing plenty of snow as is!")

"Whoa, sorry, dumb mistake." Anna's voice said again, this time behind Kristoff which made him jump into Nikolai's arms.

"Anna, I thought we discussed that you need to relax." The Russian chastised his student, setting the pair in his arms down while the Queen looked over her younger sister.

"Anna… You're dressed like a man." She commented with some despair, knowing inside why she must be dressed like that.

"I know. But look at all the pockets the coats come with! I never knew guys had such amazing outfits! Check it out, Master, I can fit in twelve throwing darts-" Nikolai firmly put a hand on the redhead's shoulder to still her.

"Anna, please, I commend your dedication, but you are, very literally, going to drive yourself insane. I have known eager assassin initiates who grew into eternally paranoid lunatics, thinking death is hiding in every shadow or seeing conspiracies written in the stars."

"Probably the most reasonable thing you can see in them" Kristoff snarked while Anna became more downcast.

"I'm sorry, I just felt so, anxious about leaving my room without some things on hand."

"I understand the feeling, but please, trust me, if there is anyone lurking in the shadows to strike at you or the Queen, I promise you I will not let it slip by me." The Russian's features softened to match his finer appearance. "Now go, enjoy yourself and this evening. Her Majesty dedicates this party to you."

With little other choice, Anna decided to mingle with the different people gathered, some of whom she remembered vaguely from childhood, some she remembered from the coronation (did not help with her anxiety), and others she even saw daily around the castle.

"A drink, Princess?"

"No, thank you. I'm not thirsty." She waved the on-duty servant off and did her best to socialize, but felt walled off at best from these people, suspecting any one of them of possibly desiring her or Elsa's death, or, at best, simply felt unable to related to most of these people, not nearly versed in politics as some (nor so concerned) but no longer as carefree as others. ("Great story about your horse, Princess.")

The bell to announce dinner rang, and like cattle, they all filed into the grand dining room, the grim analogy gave the redhead pause.

"I guess everyone's right." She quietly muttered her revelation. "I really do need to calm down more."

"I'll say, you look like you've been walking on eggshells all night." Kristoff's voice spoke up from behind her. When she turned around, he was giving her a fairly bright and assuring smile. "You should have tried dancing a little. I think there's gonna be more after dinner though."

The infectious smile reached Anna, and the princess offered her arm for the iceman to guide her in. "Then, after dinner, may I have the honor of the first dance with the royal iceman?"

Before it could be finalized, a blast of snow and ice exploded from the dining room, followed by a rush of people screaming and Elsa's voice shouting over the pandamonium: "Run!"

Anna only faintly heard Kristoff loose a long stream of oaths and vulgarities, she wouldn't remember knocking down people to get through the crowd, once she saw what was happening, it was as though time froze with the rest of the dining hall.

One of Elsa's blizzard's had ripped through the place, a sign of her distress. Orelov already had his shaska drawn and the point already buried into the throat of one attacker his pistol's muzzle flash guided its shot into the face of another while four more surrounded him.

The queen, her sister, was in far more dire straits. She was down on her knees, two men, now frozen solid, holding each arm out and one with their free hand stuck forcing the blond's head down, and a third man running in to behead her with an axe.

But what sank Anna's heart was that each of these attackers were not wearing black or white outfits. They didn't look like some rival nobility. They were all faces she recognized from the castle's own staff.

Adrenaline surging through her, the redhead dashed across the long table, hands reaching into her coat to retrieve a set of throwing knives. She watched Elsa struggle in slow motion, her own powers betraying her as those restraining her were well dead, but their bodies now locked fast. unmoving, and unyielding in their hold on her with the strength that had allowed Anna's frozen body to shatter steel.

Each heartbeat seemed to last full seconds, each knife was cold between her fingers as she launched them from her hands, the flechette storm racing towards Elsa's executioner. And then, Anna felt one of her legs become weak and collapse on her, the warm trickle of blood touching her ankle and soaking her heels as she tumbled through the impossible winter air chancing a glance she noticed one of Orelov's attackers had slashed her leg in his final moments of life.

When she hit the tabletop, pain had returned her perception of time to normal just in time to watch her knives miss their mark from the raging storm inside, her older sister managing to free her head and avoid decaptiation but instead the axe blade came down on the Queen's arm and tore it free from the rest of her.

Anna's scream tore through the dining hall and hatred burned in the redhead's core. Her leg was wounded, but she had another good leg and two arms left, and she charged across the table like a beast at the edge of extinction.

The treacherous servant stood over the prone and weeping Queen who cradled the bleeding stump that had once been her right arm raising his axe to finish his grim work, a task he wouldn't have finished, had he not hesitated for just one moment, seeing not a witch or monster, but a terrified young woman.

"I'm sorry… And requiescat in-" He would never finish that sentence, the air he would have used instead was expelled as a raging redhead bull rushed into his chest, sending the two tumbling over the icy and bloody ground until Anna straddled his chest and began bringing down her fists on his exposed face.

There was no discipline to her strikes, none of her training or technique supported them, only rage and fear.

Trapped in a red haze, she felt a powerful hand try to pull her free from the traitor allowing just enough of her new instincts to kick in and lash out with a backhand followed by a spinning kick.

It was only Elsa's pained yelp that brought her back to reality.

Her breath hung in the air for seconds at a time, rattling with her lungs from her pounding heart. Anna surveyed the carnage of the scene, a few of the guests lay dead or wounded on the floor, whimpering and shivering in the cold. All the traitors were either dead, dying, or in the case of hers, incapacitated (possibly), her master was nowhere to be found but a broken glass window with bloodied edges ill omen, but what truly made her feel ill was seeing her Kristoff, his face already blackening from her strikes while Elsa was curled up in one of his massive arms, trembling while still clutching her ice encased arm stump.

"Kristoff, Elsa! I'm so sorry, are you both okay?" The redhead screamed and dashed towards her family. She was shocked when Elsa of all people spoke first and gave a weak smile.

"I can't feel my arm, but I think that's the cold."

Anna was torn between laughter and crying, though Kristoff was a bit more serious. "Very funny, clown queen. We need to get you and everyone injured to the hospital, someone needs to find Orelov, we need to make sure that was the last of them, and get this place back under control."

"What about your face?" Anna asked with some concern, Kristoff shrugged it off.

"The doctor's going to have a hard enough time dealing with all the patients, nevermind figuring out which side of my face got kicked and punched."

"Kristoff, you seem to have a good idea of what needs to be done, there's something I need to take care of here. Please, make sure Elsa and Master are okay."

Kristoff and Elsa gave one another concerned looks as they noticed a flash of ice in Anna's eyes.

"I promise, I won't kill him." She tried to assure.

"That's probably even more worrisome."

"Kristoff, please, take care of the Queen." The princess nearly stomped her foot, and slowly but hesitantly, the pair ran off while Anna turned to the man responsible for her sister's new disability.


	5. Act I: The Fall Sequence 5

Assassanna's Creed is a fan made parody, Frozen, Assassin's Creed, and all characters within both franchises are property Walt Disney Studios and Ubisoft, respectively. Please support the official releases.

* * *

Three days later and Elsa's arm was still being regularly tended to by Kristoff to prevent the scarring tissue from becoming infected. Three days since the attack and Orelov is still comatose after being knocked out of a third story window. Three days, and Anna had learned many things about the attack.

She learned that the fight broke out because Orelov suspected assassins amongst the servants when he noticed the persistent offering of drinks to her and Elsa, but denial of service to any other guests. When he attempted to speak to the Queen on matters, everything went to hell.

All of the treacherous servants were new, hired recently after the reopening of the castle, none of them no older than a month after Elsa's return to Arendelle. They felt they needed to restaff the place, and thus they were careless with who they hired. They didn't bother to check that some of them came from the Southern Isles or Weselton, others were identified as mercenaries from other regions though. But the remaining staff seemed perfectly loyal, the remaining members having worked for their parents originally, some so old they served before the sisters were even born.

What she had not learned was what information the mind of the lone surviving traitor held. He had remained for all three days of his imprisonment.

Thankfully, something else Anna had been learning was interrogation techniques.

With a kit she had assembled, her step had a bounce to it as she made her way through the lower areas of the castle towards the dungeon. While she was the outward picture of chipper, anyone with eyes could see something dark churning beneath the surface, something dark enough that servants and staff would leave rooms she walked into or tried to make themselves as small as possible, something dark enough that Anna saw Kristoff blocking her way through the halls.

His impediment to the princess' trip to the dungeons cracked the cheerful mask.

"Kristoff, is there a reason you're in my way?" She managed sweetly enough, but her annoyance was clear. Still, none of this phased the iceman in the slightest.

All her did was open up her path for her and said: "Let's walk and talk."

Despite the latter part of his sentence, they ended up spending several long moments just doing the former until Kristoff seemed to find his words. "Anna, I know you're upset about what that guy did to Elsa. But you can't torture him."

This seemed so abrupt and out of the blue, the strawberry princess felt as though she had just walked in on an entirely new conversation. "Okaaay." She began slowly. "I promise I will avoid torture as much as practically-"

The royal ice-man shook his head, shocked he was even hearing that much from the same girl who was once so filled with romance and fancy. "No, Anna, look. This whole thing about becoming an assassin-"

"Counter-assassin." Anna corrected with an edge of annoyance in her voice.

"That's the point I'm trying to make, it's clear there's not much difference. You've changed, and not exactly for the better. You got into this when I know what happened between you and Hans was and is still bugging you-"

It was Anna's turn now to interrupt. "'Still bugging me'?" She asked incredulously. "No, what's bugging me is that my job now is to do whatever it takes to protect Elsa, and your ungrateful, frozen butt too, and my first time on the job ended with my Master half-dead, me kicking you in the face, and my sister losing her arm!" Her words echoed through the hallways, the servants who had paused to listen soon scrambled like scurrying rats the moment silence fell.

Taking a few breaths to regain her composure, the Princess of Arendelle spoke, much calmer now: "And of course I've changed, we all heard Master at the start of the first training session. Any half-competent assass- Counter-Assassin thinks and sees the world differently from most people."

The attempt to return herself to calm was for naught.

"Yeah, and Elsa and I thought it was cute at first, but even Orelov's worried about. You…" The blond trailed off when he realized he had just chosen his words poorly.

"'Cute'?" Anna asked, her whole body shaking. "You think this is like Hans? Think it's a whirlwind 'romance' where I'm letting myself be played? Or what I mean by 'do whatever it takes'? This isn't the first time I've thought of this!" Anna began to advance on Kristoff, despite his superior mass, he lost his ground easily.

"I've spent my entire life in the shadow of someone I loved, knowing I could never be as good as her, and my parents' best hope for Arendelle's stability if something happened to Elsa was for me to marry someone more competent at politics than me! Being a princess isn't some fun fantasy, it's the realization you're not actually needed as anything but a poor-man's substitute, so I've lived my whole life wondering how I can actually do something for Arendelle, for my parents, for Elsa that actually matters!" The redhead took several, shaking breaths and backed off, her eyes going dark, cold, and unyielding as ice. "This is not 'cute', this is not 'a joke', and this is not just one of little 'Anna's goofy little phases'. I am dead serious about this.

He wanted to say more, to apologize for picking his words poorly, for not understanding her, but the iceman found words failed him, and all he could do was just let Anna resume her path to the dungeons.

Despite Anna's hope for no further interruptions, just before the door to the prisoner's cell stood the last person she wanted to see.

"I take it Kristoff couldn't talk you out of this." Elsa said, a slight whimper in her voice she tried to suppress while her remaining hand clutched the stump of her right arm. A veritable goddess of the ice and cold, and here she was looking so vulnerable and in defense of the one who had made her in such a state.

It oddly helped the younger sister remain resolute. "No, and you're not going to either, so please, move."

"Anna." The blond sister whispered, moving forward to wrap her whole arm around her sister. "Just please, don't destroy yourself trying to protect me. For fifteen years I killed myself a little each day trying to do what I thought was protecting you. I don't want the same to happen to happen to you."

The embrace was warm and pleasant, and all this despite being a literal ice queen. It soothed Anna's earlier anger and nearly brought her to tears.

"Anna, you don't have to do this." She said as almost alabaster fingers stroked through red locks. But as the words sunk in, the princess pushed away.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Slowly and reluctantly, opened the door to the dim, dungeon cell and stepped inside.

"Anna, please then, whatever you do, don't close the-"

The door was sealed with a heavy din, and Elsa, turning into her remaining companion's chest, wept.

Unheard on the otherside of the door, in another world from the castle now, the younger sister shared her sister's pain, but slowly, she straightened herself to face her captive.

"This has already caused a lot of heartache and a lot of misery for everyone, even you" She said as she approached the chained prisoner. "The one who can help put a stop to all this pain is you, by what you tell me." Anna opened her case, revealing numerous devices of torture, but what she first reached for a was a syringe filled with a greenish, yellow fluid. She held it up her eyes and squeezed out the air before moving closer towards the prisoner.

"Now I have some questions I want to ask you."

For several hours of the remaining day, Queen Elsa of Arendelle paced before the dungeon doors. At odd intervals banging on the steel portal, begging her sister to open, to cease, to return to her, but her pleas fell on deaf ears until the twenty fifth hour had passed, and at last, Anna stepped out.

She was greeted by warm hugs that she could not bring herself to return, her red hair tangled and matted, the braids gone, Anna's eyes were dark and encircled by her troubled, sleepless night, but also cold.

In spite of these things, her words of warning were firm and clear. "Elsa, prepare the guard, rally the people of Arendelle and prepare them to fall back to your ice castle."

Elsa pulled back as if stung and Kristoff asked hesistantly. "Why?"

"Wesselton invades us before the winter."

"Wait! Where are you going?" The queen's patience was beginning to wear thin for her sister's stubbornness and her casual march away from her and her own friend after their concern made her feel cut inside.

Anna paused briefly to explain herself. "I am going to Wesselton, I am going to cripple the invasion before they can arrive, they are still preparing their troops and rallying their soldiers. With luck a little luck, they won't make to the foot of the Arendelle mountains or even within range of your influence over the seas." Elsa quickly pursued her sister, despite her building anger, she began sending word to her servants to gather the forces.

Meanwhile, Kristoff went inside the prison cell and winced at what he saw, though at the same time, he felt hope.

The prisoner was slumped over, his gaze distant, but he was still breathing and alive, his brief glance to the blond even assured the man was still in his mind, despite the half pulled nail from his finger and only one tooth on the table. Every other tool in Anna's kit remained untouched and unused, those which had, though, she held back and even stopped.

She was still with them yet.

"H-hey!" Kristoff shouted to a passing servant. "Can we get someone to treat the prisoner? He's still alive and not badly harmed!"

Meanwhile, Anna's steady walk took her throughout the castle, explaining to the elder sister all she had learned. "There is a conspiracy out to destroy you and those like you. But they will avoid acting directly for as long as possible and only use proxies such as the Southern Isles and Weselton."

This alone baffled the ice queen. "A conspiracy? Destroy me? Those like me?" She could only repeat before forming a more coherent question with a new revelation of awe. "There are… Other's like me? Who are they? What do they control?" Elsa felt excitement swell in her, only to burst with her sister's answer.

"I do not know, the assassin only knew they existed and that they are now backing the Southern Isles in a plot which is more focused on me than you, and Wesselton, whose ire is focused on you." Anna paused before opening the door to a room Elsa had lost track of and smiled a bit. "But I will let you know more as I learn."

Annoyed and concerned, Elsa froze the hinges and pulled her sister back out into the hall. "If the Southern Isles is coming for you, we need to get you to safety. You'll be in danger if you leave Arendelle!"

"All the better I leave Arendelle and make a scene in Wesselton. It will direct their attention away from your kingdom and most importantly, away from you." And with a burst of strength, Anna sealed the door.

Annoyance over doors being slammed in her face in her own castle, Elsa felt the muscle just under her eyes twitch. Her agitation boiling over with Anna's blaise attitude, the older sister placed her hand on the door and began freezing it over. Deep and thorough until the metal and wood grew weakened, warped, and brittle.

Despite the fragile state of the door, it's sheer mass resisted Elsa, but not Kristoff. It was as the door gave way and fell to the floor with, the queen realized this had been the room Orelov had stayed in. Now he rested in the castle's hospital with constant vigilance over the assassin's health.

And Kristoff and Elsa saw why Anna have come here. She stood in the center of the room, tugging on the bracer, clad head to toe in white and red, her expression solemn. When she finished securing the bracer, she flicked her wrist and extended a hidden blade beneath her palm, another flick sent it back and turning towards them with a flourish of the coattails and the jingle of a dozen open weapons and another dozen hidden in the folds, she slowly pulled the hood over her head.

Uncanny was the right word. Something both wrong and right all at once but entirely disturbing. The Nikolai's assassin outfit ill-fit Anna's body, but what was truly unsettling was how it both fitted her mind and molded it further into a shadow stalker's. The stare she gave to friend and family seemed to drop the temperature of the room.

Stunned beyond words, they watched Anna, their Anna, pick up a satchel and calmly stepped past them and in the direction of the castle doors.

Inside Elsa a storm of emotions began to rage. A swell of pride to see her little sister grow so much, a sense of horror at what she was growing into, a protective love that wanted to create a wall of ice to shield her from all these evils in the world, anger at the men who made her like this; her father, Hans, and Orelov, fear to what might befall her beloved Anna, and what would be her undoing; outrage.

The lattermost boiled over and Elsa rushed to catch up to her sister, not minding how her stress had reopened her wounds which bled through the gauze. Just before the princess reached the door, her queen called out to her: "Where do you think you're going?!"

Anna responded without facing the remains of her family. "To Wesselton, as I said, I will end the invasion before it begins."

"Are you serious, Anna?" Kristoff spoke up, more fear in his tone than his usual sarcasm. "You've only been training for four months, and you expect to defeat an army on your own when a veteran soldier with his own army at his back can't expect an easy victory?"

"Those are all the reasons I must go. Because a normal soldier cannot do what I will do, because it is dangerous, because I will be alone."

Elsa's indignation began to cover the halls layers of frost, her eyes narrowed at her sister's audacity, her darker emotions overtook her. "Anna, I am warning you right now: if you walk out that door you may never walk back through. You will be dead to me."

The snowfall in the entry hall stilled to a stop, the iceman said not, and Elsa found hot tears streaking her face, hoping she could bring her sister back despite her horrid words.

"If I do nothing, you will be dead." Anna began, still refusing to face Elsa. "If I do act, then I will be dead to you." She wouldn't let them see her shake or cry. Her resolve wavered, but her decision was made. "I have already lived with the latter. I could not live with myself if I allowed the former."

Pushing the oaken doors open, the ex-princess of Arandelle all but ran towards the docks for DunBroch where she could then travel to Wesselton overland. She ignored the small band of servants and guards who pleaded her to turn back, ignored her broken sister who sobbed in Kristoff's arms, and stepped out into the great unknown. Her fate, her family's, and that of Arendelle's all so uncertain now.


	6. Act II: Revelations Sequence 6

Assassanna's Creed is a fan made parody, Frozen, Assassin's Creed, and all characters within both franchises are property Walt Disney Studios and Ubisoft, respectively. Please support the official releases.

* * *

"To my dear student, Princess Anna of Arendelle, if you are reading this, I am likely gone from this world and have left you incomplete in your training. Enclosed are my final lessons to you."

The redhead went over the letter quietly to herself on the ship to DunBroch, the first few times her hands shook, tears nearly ruined the paper, and her throat seized as these opening words alone reminded her of everything she had lost.

"First: regard my lifeless body. The stillness, the deathly pallor, the warmthless feel of my flesh, and recall my form upon my death. Whether you are reading this because of enemies of your country, personal enemies of mine or my guild, poison, a cold, or even an accident, know that death is a constant in the world that you will have to face, whether you continue this path or not. Know it can come at any time, in any form, and while we all might pretend a higher fate might guide us, or ironhearts and idealistic heroes can overcome what fells mortal men, death simply happens.

But remember that is what makes life so important and precious, and why the taking of life is a somber act."

She read over the letter again, no more tears this time, the final words helping her keep her resolve. No matter what Elsa or Kristoff thought of her, they were her family, the most important people in the world to her. Even if it cost her her own life, she would make sure theirs would be long and happy.

"Second: Remember what I have taught you, but also remember how little you know. There is still much you will need to learn, and so learn all you can. The wiseman is the one who asks the questions. To help you with this, I have written up a list of safe houses, caches, contacts, and libraries you may consider visiting enclosed in this letter."

Anna mentally reflected on this part during her trip while putting pieces of stained glass to her lantern to try to find the hidden message. When she finally did she nearly smacked herself. Of course he wrote it in a cipher too. And the key clue was written on the inside of his hood.

"The third lesson I impart to you, is the creed of my guild and order: when other men blindly follow the so-called truths of false prophets, of clergy, and other charlatans, we know."

"Nothing is true." The Princess whispered to herself as she recited the letter from heart in her mind while stepping out from her cabin and onto the deck of the ship.

"When other men bind themselves in laws founded on failing logic, on greed, and self-gain of politicians and deceivers, we unshackle ourselves by remembering"

"Everything is permitted." She whispered while stepping off the gangplank and onto the docks, only once discreetly flicking the hidden blade open then back to close, fast enough for anyone who might have seen to blame their imagination.

DunBroch was an ancient kingdom which flourished under the rule of King Fergus when he united three other clans under him to fend off the enemies of Scotland, and continued to flourish under his family's dynasty until the political union roughly a hundred years ago. That's what everyone knew. What few knew or wanted to discuss was the family's "obsessive" interest with the occult after an alleged encounter by Fergus' daughter, Merida with sorcery. And from there, they joined the Seelie, an order of lorekeepers who fought in shadows to keep the traditions of the highlands alive.

But none of this applied to Anna. She had a mission and time was running short. She had wasted two weeks on a boat from Arendelle and needed to reach the Weselton Duchy. Purchasing a horse while trying (and failing) to remain as inconspicuous as possible, she left from DunBroch on the night of her arrival, down the roads and towards Weselton, unflinching against the cold.

It was less than a quarter of a mile out of town when a the report of a rifle went off and in the blackness of the trees Anna saw the flash of a musket and felt the sting of a bullet whizz by her. She spurred her steed forward but a second shot hit the horse, sending it rearing and the princess onto the dirt road while her new steed staggered off into the night.

She lay on the clay, partially calm and rational, feigning unconsciousness as she heard her attackers begin to approach. The other half laid there, petrified with fear while she experienced flashbacks to the cold, dark, and lonely room she had been condemned to not long ago.

Through the veil of memories she heard something that made her heart nearly sink. An echoing clatter she had been all too familiar with from days of play in the castle's halls, now taking a darker definition as she could hear the metallic noises now attached to bodies. A chanced glance and she saw at least two people approaching clad in impervious fullplate, and the gleam of more metal alerted her these thugs were as heavily armed as her.

"You wasted two shots on some pretty bint?" She heard one say while continuing to play possum. "The Duke's payments ain't gonna mean much if we blow all our supplies on locals!" The drawling voice scolded when another one argued:

"'Some pretty bint'? Have you gone blind! Look at her! She's armed to the teeth as us!"

"So maybe she was gonna sign up for the Duke as well? So you now just tried to kill backup. Genius!"

"Well then…" She could feel one of them moving closer. "Maybe we should instead induct her into the Band of Hawk?" grimey, hands, covered in a filth she could feel through her thick robes ran under her back and held her up. She felt his booze heavy breath on her face. "Maybe we can dress her up all in feathers and make her our mascot?"

He didn't see the fist slam into his face until it was buried partially in his eye socket.

Sweeping out the molester's legs and bringing herself up, Anna rose to face her startled attackers.

Five others. She had apparently punched one of the ones who shot at her, the two on full plate readied their massive arms, a heavy halberd and massive zweihander, the other rifleman discarded his gun and drew a boarding sword, and the last two were carrying spears stepped back, tensed.

"Don't just stand there! Kill this wench!" The rifleman from the ground shouted and earned a hard stomp from Anna, signalling the fight to begin.

In a flash she broke through the circle that had formed around her, between the two armored mercenaries, easily evading their cumbersome weapons and tripping one over.

When the second one made a back swing with his pole axe Anna smiled with elation when she caught it and with a hard punch, dislocated the man's arm, and a stomp to his knee took him out of the fight.

The two footsoldiers came at the assassin-trainee with their spears, each one worked in tandem to flank her and trust, but a deft side step and hard twist, Anna had driven their own spears into one another.

From her now prone position, she heard both soldier's let out wet, gurgling whimpers and mewls of pain as blood spilled from their wounds or flooded their punctured lungs. Looking up, the redhead froze and went pale as crimson fluid spill on her face and into her eyes.

She barely noticed the rifleman swing down at her and nearly take her arm off.

Startled back to reality with a yelp, with shaking hand Anna drew a pistol with her uninjured arm. "Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot!" She half-warned, half-pleaded, but the marksman just drew out his own pistol.

"Then a duel it is!" he proclaimed. "Three paces and fire!" With deliberate steps that pursued Anna's retreat, he counted down. "One…"

She couldn't stop shaking, the blood on her face had lost the body heat but felt like they burned.

"Two…"

She stepped back, her mind racing as her opponent leveled his gun on her.

"Thr-"

Bang!

She cut him off and fired her pistol, her eyes averted and shut, for fear of what she might see. With great trepidation, she saw the man staring at her in disbelief.

Bang!

He fired his pistol, Anna falling backwards at the moment of the attack and feeling a piercing pain, shooting through her already wounded shoulder.

Attempting to focus through the pain, Anna drew the shaska with her and parried the marksman before kicking him onto him hard in the stomach to join her on the ground. She rolled herself up and began to ran but a towering shadow, gleaming in moonlight warned her she would not escape so easily.

She turned and raised her arm to block the zweihander's downward arc and felt the shock go through her bracer, into the her arm, straight her bones and send her tumbling back to the earth. The Marksmen had recovered and with their armored friend, advanced on her to seal her fate.

Her breathing was hard, tears from pain and fear began to well in her eyes and roll down her cheeks, distantly letting her eyes wander to the fleeting silhouette of a bird against the moon.

"Would ya look at that, the little bint is in tears!" The first marksman, his face derformed from Anna's earlier stomp on her suddenly grabbed the redhead by her braids and roughly jerked her up to meet his eyes. "Well, hush , little red and don't say a word, daddy's gonna fix you up nice and good. Cato, Felix, let's drag this wench back to camp and get her some something minimal to dress in." Silence was his response.

"Cato? Felix?" Anna and the marksman's eyes turned in time to notice the two other mercenaries fall over, revealing a backside riddled with arrows.

The mercenary released Anna and began to nervously look around, when she took her own glance she saw the other three mercenaries now with a gratuitous amount of arrows buried in their bodies.

From somewhere in the darkness, a thick Scottish brogue taunted "In me ancestor's day, we had a little means of dealing with unwanted Romans in our land." The twang of a bow put an arrow through the Mecenary's foot.

A sadistic side of Anna took some small pleasure in watching her would-be molester begin sobbing and pleading. It vanished when she watched another arrow go through his knee.

"See, tha Romans were fond o' torture, an' we weren' that different in that respect. But tha Romans made such big ceremonies 'bout it, draggin' people off to dungeons an' other dark places." The new attacker stepped into the light to reveal herself.

A clearly local woman in flowing white with wild, curling redhair like the fires of hell stocked out from the wood, one eye hidden behind a black patch, the other revealed stunning teal eyes and a glint of bloodthirsty madness, highlighted by the large axe she held in her hands which replaced the bow and arrow she seemed to have used before.

"'course, I never paid too much attention to history, so I could be getting things wrong. The important thing is the future. Namely yours." Callously, she ripped her arrows straight out of the mercenary and replaced them in her quiver. A blue flame appeared in her hands and with a touch, the marksman's wounds healed.

"Y-You're sparing me?"

She smiled sweetly. "Your future is important afterall." Her exposed eye now burned with insanity while brandishing the axe. "Like how ya use the next few minutes!"

Scrambling to his feet, the marksman took off screaming at the top of his lungs and Anna's blood froze in her veins she the crazed Scotswoman noticed her. "Oh! I didn' see ya there. Gimme a moment, would you?" She asked with such politeness before giving chase with her axe raised, shouting: "Gus am bris an là, agus an teich na sgàilean!"

All Anna could do was sit there in silence and shock. The feeling of death overwhelming her. It became outright overpowering when at last the Scot had returned, covered in blood and wearing a broad smile.

She reached down and looked inside the hood of Anna's (actually Orelov's), reached into her pockets and stole Orelov's will and glanced over it, glanced over Anna, and groaned in frustration.

"Heaven's preserve me, what load of crap have I been given to work with!"

Confused, wounded, exhausted, and possibly scarred for life, Anna let unconsciousness take her and pray this was all some bad dream.


	7. Act II: Revelations Sequence 7

Assassanna's Creed is a fan made parody, Frozen, Assassin's Creed, and all characters within both franchises are property Walt Disney Studios and Ubisoft, respectively. Please support the official releases.

* * *

"Your majesty, I have failed you and I have failed the princess." Orelov apologized kneeled before the nearly despondent queen several days before Anna made landfall. His return to the land of the world of the waking had been subdued from the castle still reeling at the shock of losing its princess, and the consequences of the assassin's comatose weighed heavily on him.

After several moments of silence, staring out the window at the softly drifting snow fall secluded to within the castle's walls, clutching the slowly healing stump of her arm, as she had for a week now, Elsa finally spoke "You did your best, Orelov."

"She took my coat, correct?" The Russian asked, having awoken only a few hours before and recently being brought up to speed.

Kristoff just nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, she took everything of yours related to assassiny stuff… Sorry about that, we can get you new stuff."

Instead the assassin seemed elated and forced himself to rise on his crutches. "Don't you see? Then there's hope. We can still find where Anna has gone!"

"But we know she's heading to Wesselton." Elsa interjected dismally and watched Orelov only smile brighter.

"Perfect! I know exactly where she will be."

The queen fully snapped from her depression, hope gleaming in her eyes. "Then what are you waiting for? Take us!" She nearly froze the iceman's heart when she felt him stop her.

"Whoa, no. You can't, you've got things to do here as Queen. Like formulate defense strategies."

"When I left, Anna went after me." Elsa protested, attempting to gesture with her missing hand.

"And left Hans in charge, how well did that work again?"

While Elsa struggled with some retort (she didn't want to say "Hans actually didn't handle himself so badly, conspiracy of usurping aside") Orelov instead chose to intervene. "He is right, your majesty. You must remain here and coordinate the defenses."

"And I'll find Anna." Kristoff immediately volunteered, he might have missed Elsa's skin turning white with dread, but it did not elude the assassin.

Shaking his head, he put a calloused hand to stop him, though unable to help but smile at their enthusiasm. Truly, Anna was loved. "Do either of you even know how I know where Anna will likely be?"

They shook their own heads.

"Do you even know why her taking my coat was so important do you?" Orelov was now chuckling softly and watched them shake their heads again.

"Maybe you have some kind of… Magical ability to find your belongings?" The younger blonde ventured.

"Nyet, tovarishch. If Anna did take everything of mine, that means she has a copy of my will, which also means she will likely head to the list of contacts I recommended she meet with."

Kristoff looked incredulous. "Whoa, a list of all your contacts? Isn't that pretty careless, especially since Anna's- well. She's a novice, let's be blunt! She thinks she's a full fledged assassin right now, but do any of us here think she's ready to kill anyone? Even the Duke of Wesselton if he had a gun to Elsa's head right now?"

Silence filled the room as that terrifying new reality settled in for all but the Russian who just shook his head and turned to leave.

"You should have more faith in her. If she were truly as weak as you believe, then I would have never done this." He turned once more, and on his crutched bowed. "I swear to you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, your sister will be returned to you, whether by my hands, by her own merit then."

There was a resounding din as the door to Elsa's room was closed behind the assassin.

"Well, if we can't have faith in Anna, maybe we could try having faith in Nikolai then?" The ice miner suggested, placing a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder and taken aback as the queen threw herself into his chest and wept.

Though initially shocked he didn't find himself as uncomfortable as usual with physical contact and choose to embrace the older royal sister for all she was worth and all she was not. "Hey, Elsa, it's gonna be okay. Nikolai was right, Anna's done well for herself so far, and once he catches up to her, she'll be home by Christmas-"

"It's my fault! Don't you get it? This my fault, I pushed her away and slammed the door!"

"Elsa, we all say things we don't mean or make mistakes when we're angry and scared. You were afraid of losing Anna." Kristoff comforted with words of wisdom from his surrogate family.

"I don't just mean banishing her! I mean my whole life! Everything! All of this because I- Because I can't control myself, even if I didn't have these- stupid!" Elsa howled in frustration, tearing from Kristoff as fury and frustration took her words and unleashed her rage on the walls and windows until the crystalline structures overlapped and ripped eachother apart as they battled one another as a perfect metaphor for their maker's mind.

The storm was now filling the room, flurrying around the Queen.

It only calmed down when she felt strong arms wrap around her lithe frame. What truly shocked her was that instead of telling her to stop, instead of pleading her to calm down, she could hear him whisper to her: "It's okay, let it out, Else. Let it go."

Despite his enabling words to unleash the storm in her mind, they instead quelled it, returning Elsa's sense of self to her powers.

"Now I know I said you need to help formulate defenses, but after seeing all this…" Kristoff gestured around the room and the destruction. "I think you just need to get out. Come on, I'll grab Sven and Olaf and we'll do…" He trailed off uncertainly. "Something, I don't know, I'm sort of a working man so besides playing lute with my reindeer I don't have much in the way of hobbies. But I swear, we'll figure something out."

Roughly two hours later, Kristoff was feeling like an idiot. When he had promised something fun and soothing for the Ice Queen's mind, they ended up where Kristoff usually went to take his mind off of things: work. He was only saved from total humiliation by Olaf's idea to bring food and have a picnic with Elsa and Sven while he set to his symphony of labor.

"You know, while I loved summertime, I think I am enjoying have these lunches during the winter, no ants to eat all the food. Unless you decide to have your picnic with ants but they're never good company." The snowman rambled cheerfully, oblivious to Sven not paying attention (his muzzle instead buried in the remains of a pie), the hot tea he was drinking kept putting holes in his body (only to thankfully regenerate), and Elsa was still mostly lost in her depression, staring distantly at the icy castle near the mountain peak.

Over Olaf's inane musings ("I mean ants like to talk but they don't have much to say, it's always 'for the swarm' or 'for the hive'! I think they might be fascists or even socialists."), Kristoff worked to the rhythm of his saw as it plunged through the sheet of ice, the tempo was soon joined when he heard Sven tapping his hooves to the same beat, watching his old friend.

It started as a hum, swelled into a whisper, and song, his powerful voice was carrying through frozen lake clearing:

"Born of cold, and winter air,

and mountain rain combining!"

The ice queen took notice, taken aback that the stoic iceman of all people could sing so well.

"This icy force both foul and fair

Has a frozen heart worth mining!"

"Oh! I love this song!" Olaf cheered and grabbed a button box concertina from the sleigh.

"So cut through the heart, cold and clear,

Strike for love and strike for fear

See the beauty, sharp and sheer.

Split the ice apart

And break the frozen heart!"

Sven had now risen and begun to stomp his hooves harder to create the tempo, Olaf played semi-instrumental while joining with Kristoff as he chanted "Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!". The royalty present sat and stared almost blankly.

"Beautiful!

Powerful!"

"Dangerous!

Cold!"

Kristoff had finished his cuts in the ice and now caught the claw Sven had tossed to him.

"Ice has a magic, can't be controlled

Stronger than one! Strong than ten!

Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!"

The miner continued to calmly sing, even as an unexpected ice float rose with sharp and jagged points, nearly impaling him only for him to blunt it with a mighty backhand and resuming his work and his song.

"Born of cold, and winter air,

And mountain rain combining!

This icy force both foul and fair

Has a frozen heart worth mining!"

His movements were quick and effortless, pulling up enormous chunks of the queen's element onto more stable surface. He was lost his work and she was lost in the music.

"Cut through the heart, cold and clear

Strike for love and strike for fear!

There's beauty and there's danger here!

Split the ice apart!

Beware the frozen heart…"

The song finally trailed off as Kristoff looked back at Elsa's inscrutable expression and turned beet red. "I'm really sorry about that. It's just an old work song I learned as a kid. I sort of sing it all the time while I, well, do this." He gestured to his work.

Another moment of silence and he added: "That was the worse song in the world to sing in front of you, wasn't?"

Instead, Elsa just smiled softly, her own cheeks becoming warm. "Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, and cold, is that right, Kristoff?"

"Well, I mean I don't think you're dangerous. Or cold, really."

She was starting to grin a little bit now. "So, you do think I'm beautiful then?"

The ice miner was red to his ears now and wholly too distracted to notice his reindeer friend having gagged Olaf with a mouthful of carrots and dragged the construct closer to the sleigh.

"I- Well.. Uhh…" Kristoff stumbled over his words, coughed several times, and finally threw up his arms in frustration. "Yes, you're gorgeous! Yeeesh! Why did I make that so difficult for myself." A cleansing breath later he gave an earnest smile to match her own.

"Feeling better, your majesty?" He asked her and extended a hand to help her up.

Rising up with his help, the contact lingering the queen joked: "Well, I'm still missing an arm, missing a sister, and my country is about to be invaded by a man who thinks he's a British Napoleon.

"Can't you do something about the arm with your ice powers?"

Elsa paused a bit and frowned. "Well, I could but…" Around the stump, a layer of frost formed and became a sheet of ice. From the ice, crystalline bones created a skeletal hand and sheathed it with snow. The end result was something notably shorter than her real arm and missing the thumb.

"Never mind how off putting this must look." The winter witch finished while Kristoff gave a critical gaze.

"I think I can help you with that. I know a thing or two about carving." He muttered while looking between the magical prosthesis and her left arm.

"I'm not sure my right hand will be any more useful as a series of ice blocks than deformed." The queen teased, unconsciously dismissing the fake arm and letting her cloak conceal the stump in a fit of self-consciousness.

"Are you doubting the talents of the royal iceman?"

"It was Anna's decision to get you that position because she wanted to keep you around"

"Yeah, you need to listen to Orelov's advice and put more faith in your sister. Ice is my life."

"And I am ice, so does that make me your life?"

When Elsa pondered for the split second it took to understand the implications of her words, her pale complexion turned bright red along her her companion's, but she went simply from flushed to, literally, steaming, when after a moment, he told her: "Maybe."


	8. Act II: Revelations Sequence 8

Assassanna's Creed is a fan made parody, Frozen, Assassin's Creed, and all characters within both franchises are property Walt Disney Studios and Ubisoft, respectively. Please support the official releases.

* * *

In and out, consciousness swam before her, light flickering in her vision. Faintly, she could hear the voices near and distant at the same time. Fragments, pieces. The scattered phantasmagoria of the waking world danced just out of reach.

"...-oken up-..."

"...-eeds her re-..."

"...-oin' ta-... ...-ke 'er lazy as-..."

Faintly, she heard a scuffle and the sounds of clattering furniture.

"...-no don't!"

Two faint shadows fighting on a far off horizon then a sharp pain exploded in Anna's chest. Her breath stolen as her senses were jolted into a clarity. She could see the redheaded woman from the previous night looming over her with another man nearby in her periphery. But what her blue gaze focused on first and foremost was the large broadsword buried into her heart. Another jolt of pain and the blade was pulled out by the Scotswoman whose hand lit with a blue fire.

"See? She's awake now!" She said in the most chipper of tones while touching the burning hand to Anna's near wound.

The princess's swimming vision returned to normal and she watched the blood seep back into the hold in her chest before it sealed itself in some surreal display, almost like time itself turning back. Once Anna's heart rate returned to normal the only evidence that she had been stabbed to begin with was the hole in her clothing, she turned and looked at her assailant briefly and scrambled from the bed she was on, ending up tangled in the covers and falling to the floor.

"You not only scared her, you ruined the bedsheets and her clothes!" A male voice said and calmly walked to the tangled mess the redheaded princess was trying to free herself from.

"I wouldn' do that if I were you." She could hear the Scot warn, when Anna felt the man was close enough she lashed out with her legs and felt her foot hit a mark (while making her wince with pain). There was a 'thud' on hardwood as she heard the man whimper.

"I was trying to be friendly!" Anna heard him cry until she was finally free from her confines.

She was in a fairly small room, it looked like a mill, sunlight streamed from the outside and on the otherside of the bed was the Scotswoman, and right next to Anna herself was a crumpled heap of a man, scrawny, knobby, and made sounds that reminded Anna of herself when she was six years old and hurt.

Finding her voice, the princess dropped into a fighting stance as she realized none of her weapons were available. "Who are you people? What do you want?" Anna demanded in English, there was a look of surprise on the Scotswoman's face.

It was soon replaced with a mischievous look and she replied in Norwegian: "So our prisoner knows our language. It'll make secret keeping that much harder. But escape is impossible, you will talk."

"Moira?! What are you talking about?" The man on the floor screamed once he processed his companion's words. "She's not-"

But before he could make an attempt at diplomacy, Anna had already leapt over him and darted towards the stairs only to be cut off, almost literally, by the older redhead who swung her sword down in an arc.

The princess didn't lose momentum, but her moment of hesitation combined with the stinging in her leg meant she still felt the initial sting of the blade on her unwounded shoulder. Unminding of that, she went an uppercut straight into the Scots' jaw. Anna's fist burying itself into flesh and pressing hard against the bone until her opponent's neck stretched and her body began to fall back.

The emerald eyed native then caught herself and shook out her head. "Oh, thank ye, I've been tryin' to work out that crick in me neck fer ages."

That was Anna's cue to make a second dash for the stairs, narrowly avoiding something that had whizzed past her head.

"Moira! Have you gone crazy?" The man's shouting sounded distant while the princess descended the stairs, nearly entire flights in single bounds. She had almost reached the bottom floor when a small she noticed a small child on the well, his eyes going saucer-sized as he watched the incoming redhead who barely avoided him and nearly crashed until she felt his small hands seize hers.

"Great, now he has decent reflexes." Anna mused the moment a shadow loomed over both of them. It was, perhaps, maternal instincts that made the one redhead shield the boy from the other. It didn't matter when the woman named Moira was suddenly bound in a strange net that seized tight around her body.

"Gawdammit Shaun, it was a joke! A joke!" She protested until the older woman lost her balance and tumbled down the remaining stairs, landing in a heap of tangled cords, red hair, and swearing. Above Anna on the stairwell, the scrawny man had apparently recovered and sighed with some relief, putting away what seemed like an enormous blunderbuss.

"Terribly sorry, 'bout that, miss. Moira's a bit of a nasty piece of work she is. I see you went and met my apprentice." The man greeted Anna with rather audacious friendliness. "Say 'ello to Princess Anna of Arendelle, Willie."

The boy in the standing redhead's arms turned and gave a great smile. "You're really a princess?" His response was a slow nod. "I knew a girl as pretty as you had to be!"

Seeing her confused look, Shaun gently pulled 'Willie' away from the assassin-trainee. "Why don't you go down into the basement workshop a bit?"

"I was just in there!" The boy childishly whined but didn't even continue to stand his ground before heading back downstairs.

"I'll make it up to him." Shaun muttered and shook his head before regarding the princess. "Now, you have questions, so allow me to answer a few of the ones you asked already. Firstly, we are friends of Orelov, and thus, friends of yours."

"Says you!" Moira shouted, still caught in her net. Her laughed was promptly silenced when the scrawny man kicked in her.

"Alright, then I am your friend at least. I won't ask you to forgive Moira, because I never will myself." his expression brightened. "Ah! Forgive me! Introductions. My name is Shaun, I'm a clockmaker by trade but… I also make quite a few marvels for the Seelie." He told this to her like some sly secret to be kept from everyone in the room. But unless he really spoke of the court of Celtic fey, then perhaps his word as an ally were true. Despite his partner's actions and words.

As if sensing where her mind went, he then gestured to the violent Scotswoman on the floor. "And, spitfire, is Moira McDonough, the Shame of DunBrouch's former Royal Family."

"Ah, stuff it, ya Sassenach." The woman spat harshly. "Now let me outta this damn thing, I learned my lesson."

Shaun threw up his arms in surrender. "Alright alright… After I answer the princess' questions." The Englishman ignored Moira's frothing rage and guided Anna into the mill's kitchen. "Now then, I believe I answered who we are. What was that second thing you asked?"

"What do you people want? Why did you bring me here?" Anna asked with some growing indignity now that the adrenaline rush was over. Shaun's seemingly flippiant act of sorting through cupboards helped her mood not.

"Ah, yes! Thank you. Please, take a seat." He offered while taking out a pot and filling it with some water. "To answer that, I don't know about what Moira wants. Probably a fight since that's what she normally is interested in. What my apprentice wants, well, he wants to be a master gunsmith and revolutionize the field. As for me, well that seagues into my own line of questioning, so I'll answer any further questions first. Tea?" He politely offered with a smile.

The strawberry princess gave a skeptical look. "It's not filled with truth serum or any other drugs, is it?" It seemed to earn a smirk and laugh from the British mechanic.

"Ha ha ha! No." He cleared his throat. "Now, any other questions? Preferably ones that do not pertain to Moira since I have no idea how that woman's mind works in the slightest."

Relenting, Anna asked: "Alright…" she trailed off momentarily, somehow doubting her host would accept too many more questions, and she wanted real answers for her next one. "I want to know who or what are the Seelie and what is their connection to Orelov?"

Shaun smiled as though he had been waiting for this. "The best way to explain it is that we are those who bring change." He let this hang in the air for a moment, either waiting for Anna to ask deeper into matters or genuinely believing this was the holy grail to the princess' questions.

She decided to bite the lute dangling in front of her. "What kind of change?"

"Any change, the Seelie desires what the world is wanting. We want peace where there is war, we seek wisdom where there is ignorance, we demand patience when the masses hurry." He explained with a level of grandiose theatrics and as wowing as it was, Anna was able to fill in the blanks in her mind.

These people were anarchists, chaosmongers, discordiants.

Was Orelov really in lot with these people? She asked about her mentor's place amongst them.

"He's been of some help to us." Shaun answered and sipped his tea. "See, we're not a singular, monolithic organization. We're a loose and nebulous confederacy of groups with aligned goals. The Seelie's closest allies are the Magistrate of the Magi, but our allies include The Marya of Egypt, the Assassins of Arabia, and even The Dragon of the Orient."

"So, to what, if any of those groups does Orelov work with? I mean he's Russian, do they have their own group?"

"They do, and he does belong to a organization, but to be perfectly truthful, beyond knowing he can be trusted, it's not uncommon to know much more than everything I just told you about our secret societies. And then there's the fact that all of the names I've listed are names which are given and assumed of each organization, we don't pick our names, and few embrace them. Orelov's primary connection is that he trained Moira and her siblings." Shaun then regarded the cursing coming from the other room. "Unfortunately, there's only so much any one can impart to another." The cursing intensified.

Finishing his tea, he stood up and shut the kitchen door, making Anna feel uneasy. "If I had to guess, given Orelov's tendency to get around Europe, I would wager he may be part of the, as I've dubbed them 'Order of Whispers', self-understated 'messenger boys'. As you can gather from Nikolai's talents, they do a lot more than just that-" Shaun froze mid-speech as the door gave way and a sword tip tore through his chest.

The kitchen portal violently exploded into splinters and a red faced Scotswoman stood where the door had once been. Anna's face paled but she still threw herself over to Shaun, trying to get him clear of the insane redhead.

Between the vulgarities and the rage making Moira lapse between an incredibly thick accent to full Scots Gaelic or some pidgin hybrid speech, the princess neither knew nor wanted to know what her opponent was saying.

Her hand blindly groped for something, anything she could use to defend herself from the raving Scotswoman. She felt her delicate hands seize around a handle and blindly threw it at Moira, her aim made only worse by a shooting pain in her shoulder.

Moira didn't even acknowledge the butcher knife flying in her general direction until it bounced off the doorframe, hit the ceiling, and landed in the floorboards between Shaun's legs. Both of them looked at Anna with pale expressions.

"The blood 'ell was that?!" Shaun asked incredulously, just as Anna had grabbed and hurled a fork at Moira with her other arm.

To everyone's surprise, including Anna's, the utensil landed prongs first in Moira's shoulder.

The silence hung in the room for several moments until Moira shattered every expectation Anna had developed about her from the moment she saw her hunt down and butcher the Italian mercenary in the woods and watched her beam a smile and applaud zealously. Before Anna knew it, she was swept into the arms of the Scotswoman and into bone crushing hug that Anna was sure drove the fork right into her fellow redhead's bone.

"An' here I was worryin' you were jus' a pretty face lookin' fer a quickie adventure! If only you coulda seen the bloodlust in your eyes!" Moira cheered when Shaun coughed up some blood onto the floor.

"Moira… Could you please?" He asked with a disconcerting calm despite his right lung being punctured and no doubt flooding with any of the blood not seeping from his wound.

"Huh? Oh, right." The bushy redhead released Anna, pulled the fork out and then swirled a blue fire on her fingertips which she then pushed into Shaun.

Once again Anna watched the alien sight of time seemingly reversing as the blood withdrew back into the wound and flesh seal itself, leaving only ripped clothing in its wake.

"There, gonna keep cryin' like when ya came outta your mother's loins 'r ya gonna man up as much as you Brits can?" She asked her partner in harsh tones despite offering her hand to help pull him up.

All the while, Anna just stood there looking blankly.

"I think she still has more questions. Specifically about your gifts." Shaun seemed to cue his Scottish peer with a tone that told her to atone for the poor first impressions.

The ginger returned to form and rolled her green eyes. "It's magic, okay? No need to break out the torches and pitchforks, and I don't gotta explain nothin'!" She flourished by making two small pillars of azure flames rise from each palm.

Anna still was staring blankly and Shaun palmed his face at the crassness of his contemporary.

"She can't explain because she doesn't understand herself. She was simply born with this gift for healing."

Finally, Anna snapped out of her mild stupor but gained a quizzical look. "Why did you bother to bandage me up then? Why does my shoulder still hurt from the gunshot or why don't you just heal your shoulder?"

Sighing dramatically as though she had to explain this a thousand times a day, Moira elaborated: "I can only heal wounds I've made. It's more useful than you might think though. I've pulled convincing betrayals, allows me to go as rough on my sparring partners as I want, and it's given me generous room fer mistakes when I tried to figure out how Shaun makes all those wonderful explosives."

"Did you know you can apparently survive, though likely very briefly with two thirds of your head missing?" Shaun happily quipped. The mental image drained the color from Anna's face a bit.

"Aye, also allowed me to put myself through some real torture to gain great levels of pain tolarance." Moira decided to (inappropriately) demonstrate this by grabbing the fork from where she had set it and ram it into her own eye and the rest of what she did remains forever locked in Anna's repressed memories.

But Anna and Moira were happy the princess avoided fainting, or emptying her stomach's contents onto the kitchen floor.


	9. Act II: Revelations Sequence 9

Assassanna's Creed is a fan made parody, Frozen, Assassin's Creed, and all characters within both franchises are property Walt Disney Studios and Ubisoft, respectively. Please support the official releases.

* * *

"Thank you for being such wonderful nutjobs, I must stop an invasion now, goodbye!"

That's what Anna had wanted to say to Shaun and Moira, possibly taking Willie away as well to get away from the eccentric, to put it mildly, locals. Unfortunately, Shaun had his own questions which etiquette and upbringing compelled her to answer.

"So where are you heading?"

Don't answer. Don't answer. Don't answer.

"Weselton."

Okay, they can know that.

"Why?"

Don't answer. Don't answer. Please don't Answer.

"To kill the Duke of Weselton."

Dammit.

Moira was suddenly aglow with delight while Shaun's just popped and eyebrow with fascination that bottomed out Anna's stomach more than the Scots' twisted joy. The conversation was only two lines in and she already didn't like where it was heading.

"Then we have something of a common interest."

And it went there.

"Anna, how much do you know about the situation in Weselton right now?" The Englishman only asked to put the question itself in Anna's mind and immediately took it on himself to fill her in. "We've had some interest about Weselton for some time now. The entire duchy's manage to become quite the recluse in the past few months, despite it's open invitation to mercenary bands from across Europe. Not to mention how elusive Edward Drake has become." Shaun began to recant while pacing back and forth on the hardwood floor. "Moira was supposed to infiltrate a mercenary band intending to join Weselton's military expansion, unfortunately, someone killed the only nearby mercenary band!"

Moira threw up her hands in self defense. "Oye! Not me fault the princess here went an' attacked them-"

"They attacked me! They shot me off my horse!"

"Details, ya still killed more than me."

Anna recalled the two who impaled one another and felt bile rise in her gut. "I-I didn't mean to!"

The other two in the room just froze and stared at Anna with a look of disbelief. Moira was first to break the silence with a scoffing noise. "Ach! She's green as the godforsaken, bible pushin' Taigs."

"What, all I want to do is kill the Duke of Weselton! I didn't come here to kill anyone else." Anna defended herself, her frustration and panic mounting.

"And just why is it so important to kill him to you, Anna?" Shaun's eyes narrowed judgmentally and his features darkened in a way that reminded the princess too much of Hans. "And that's as much a question for yourself as one I need the answer for."

"Because he wants to kill my sister!" The redhead shouted loud enough to send small tremors through the room. She had said it, they knew that much, and it was done and over with.

"Moira, mind bringin' Anna up to date on matters? These things mean more when said by your sort." Shaun dismissed himself while the Scotswoman's mood seemed to sober into somber and acknowledge the Englishman with an 'aye' rather than any protests or demands for elaboration on the meaning of 'her sort'.

The door closed, leaving Anna uncomfortably alone with the madwoman and her apparent tendencies towards unpredictability.

Strangely, once the tumbler clicked the door shut, Moira instead held a very serious a grave look, her thick Scottish borough absent as she spoke entirely in Norwegian. "What I say next, I will say slowly and in your language so you can understand: back off and allow us to handle this."

_Anna stands before Moira, her sword poised to defend against the Scotswoman's massive claidheamh mòr. Off to the side, Shaun announces the match's start then almost immediately it's finish. Anna's stolen blade knocked far from with the hand still clutching it and the princess' trembling at the sensation of cold steel tearing through her body and warm blood spilling on her clothes._

"No." Anna whispered firmly, her eyes returning to steel under the scrutiny of the older redhead who just leaned in closer.

"Listen to me, this line of work will break you, if not in body than in mind and soul."

_The hard walls hurt her back as the burly mercenary slammed her against them, her hands restrained. 'Keep him busy' was a mantra played over in her mind and the assurances of Moira and Shaun she would be fine, completely ignoring the soldier's harsh demands until they suddenly stopped. Looking down Anna would watch color drain from the man's face as the blood rapidly drained from his body. She could only stare in shock and horror while Shaun cleaned the bloodied blade with casual levity, even cracking jokes to a gore splattered Moira._

"This path is a dark one. And no matter how high your ideals, you will fall."

_Out in the grassy clearing, Anna and Moira stood locked against one another. Shaun cautiously approached to disentangle the two women from their stalemate. Anna's blade against the Scotswoman's breast and ribs while the point of Moira's had found its way into Anna's eye._

The princess remained stoic and firm. What she didn't say speaking volumes greater than what could be said.

_The Arendelle princess keeps watch over the guard houses outside Weselton while her fellow redhead and the Englishman do their bloody work. Despite the cracking blasts from within and the sounds of screams ringing into the night, no one comes but for one who spies Anna. By the time Moira and Shaun leave, they find a half catatonic Anna repeatedly stabbing the long-dead scout in a panicked flurry with the broken remains of her mentor's hidden blade before she's finally stopped by a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder. She would never know who, only that it's owner would have to deal with her crying for hours._

"Don't you see, girly?" Moira hissed in frustration through gritting teeth. "To be an assassin breaks even strong men and women. You will never feel at peace, even in your own bed, wracked with paranoia. He who increaseth knowledge increaseth sorrow. Do you honestly want to any part in this style of life?"

_Once again she stood before Moira before her, the claidheamh mòr's point leveled at her face. Shaun once again signaled the fight to begin, and once more it was soon over. Anna's sword tumbling onto the grass to join Moira's massive blade as it's owner dropped to her knees before the princess, her silenced world contrasting to the disorientation of her ruptured eardrums or the hot pain in her throat that in her now bruised throat, unable to breath or stand._

The princess remained resolute but stoic as she responded. "Yes."

Moira stepped back, for the first time in their relationship admitting defeat.

_The princess stood stoically within the narrows of the ally, the revealing dress of a nightworker far beneath a woman of her status or dignity. But as the shadows of large men closed in around her, armors clattering, she knew the dress had served it's purpose. Despite her situation, she turned and smiled at her 'patrons' sweetly, and smiled even wider as she drew the knife hidden in her garter._

Slowly, the Scotswoman stood back to her full height, the light from the windows lighting curling locks ablaze and the face became framed in darkness giving her a hellish visage.

"Alright, lassy." She said with some of her accent returning. "We are a scattered people but we share a unifying belief. Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember:"

"_Nothing is true." Anna said from where she kneeled before Shaun._

Moira smiled and continued. "Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember:"

"_Everything is permitted." Anna finished._

"We work in dark to serve the light."

"We are assassins."

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted." The new assassin recited and stood to her full height before drawing the white, beaked hood over her head.

* * *

I wish to apologize for the shortness and lateness of this chapter. As well as the confusing format at the end. I do intend to continue and see this through, though updates will be sporadic at best. (I wish I could say there were good reasons, but there are none) None the less, I hope those still interested still enjoy this installment.


End file.
